ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jock Mulligan
Tenure in Office for Mayors :Note: I am reposting this theory thread in Jock's talk page for reference going forward so it's in both Lenny and Jock's talk pages. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:22, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :Most likely, Lenny was mayor from 1981-1989 as it fits with election cycles. There is a small chance he was re-elected in 1989 before running for Governor in 1990. If he had won the Governor, I guess they could have a election to replace him with Jock Mulligan being the winner. I'd like to argue that there is no reason to believe that Lenny ran in 1989 when he the very next year ran for governor. Someone else "Jock" won the 1989 election because Lenny didn't run for re-election. I havn't yet read anything to suggest Jock won after 1990. If Jock had won , he would have taken office in January 1, 1990. Everything I'm arguing is assuming that the mayors tenure in the Ghostbusters movie canon is based on rules in the real world version. links: *Wikipedia Template: NYC Mayoral Elections- Every four years; "?-1981-1985-1989? for Lenny, 1989 or 1990 -1993 for Jock Mulligan, 1993 -1997? Mayor (IDW) *Wikipedia: New York gubernatorial elections- Every four years, "1990" being the year Lenny ran. :Any thoughts on this? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:28, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Wait. Yeah, he probably won re-election for 'saving the world' but he had 2 terms only and couldn't have been re-elected in 1989 unless they had a 3 term system in-universe. At the start of Ghostbusters II, Jack stated Lenny was running in the fall (of 1990) for Governor. So what happened? Maybe there was someone else elected but there was some scandal and he was forced out. And Jock was likely next in line (meaning he was most likely the Public Advocate. Surprisingly enough, the deputy mayor is not next in succession for NYC mayor) and served temporarily as interim Mayor, won a special election probably in January 1991 and/or while possessed by Shandor got re-elected in November 1991 as the guys noted at the end of The Video Game. Mrmichaelt (talk) 07:28, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Before 1993 New York Mayors could run as many terms as the public allowed them. ( Link ) Anyways, depending on how one feels about the ending of GB2 (Liberty being put back in place after New Years Eve and the Mayor being there) It could suggest 1990 he was still Mayor. But I am so unsure how to take that scene, and I think the new Mayor could easily be there but not in a active role in the scenes we see. :::Another thing, I have a topic about Ghostbusters: The Return on Ectozone (Fan Site) and while it is actually about dead canon, it touches on issues of the mayor's tenure. (Link) Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:10, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ah, cool. So it likely goes something like this :::::Lenny runs for a third term in 1989 - wins re-election just before the start of Ghostbusters II Gracie Mansion, Ray does mention one of the guys recently voted for Lenny :::::Lenny steps down in ~July 1990 at some point to start campaigning for Governor :::::Jock (likely the Public Advocate) takes the spot as interim Mayor in ~July-September 1990 :::::Lenny runs in summer-fall 1990 :::::Jock is possessed by Shandor in summer-fall 1990 :::::Jock/Shandor wins a special Mayoral election, required to officially cement a successor outright, in ~September to November 1990 end of TVG, Egon notes Shandor got him re-elected and it is vaguely stated Shandor possessed him for a couple months Mrmichaelt (talk) 11:48, December 3, 2013 (UTC)